


Coitus Animagus

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the urgency of their first time together, Draco has neglected to tell Harry that sometimes, in the heat of passion, he loses control and transforms into his animagus form...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Animagus

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2010 Summer Kinkfest on Livejournal's serpentinelion for the prompt: Accidental bestiality (How is it accidental? I have no idea, but it sounded cooler this way.) I loved the "How is it accidental? I have no idea..." part of this prompt, and this is my very silly take on how it could happen. :)

  
**Coitus Animagus**

 

And yes, dragons can talk - everyone knows that, right? ;-)


End file.
